1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-diagnostic audio system including a processor, such as a digital signal processor (DSP), to monitor a number of electronic components in an audio system.
2. Related Art
Speakers may be installed in remote areas that are difficult to get to and install a speaker. And even after installation, if a problem arises, fixing the speaker may be difficult as well. This is especially true for loudspeakers that are installed high above the floor to distribute the sound energy. If an actual problem with a speaker or an associated audio component exists, in many instances, technicians maintaining the equipment may not be well trained to diagnose the problem. Therefore, a technician may have a difficult task of getting to the speaker to diagnose the problem.
A speaker may not produce sound for a variety of reasons. For example, there may be an open circuit, a short within the speaker, or the amplifier may be damaged, just to name a few. With all of the problems the speaker could have, a technician may be slow to troubleshoot the problem. This can add to the repair cost. In some instances, a speaker that is producing poor quality sound may be difficult to detect because other speakers may drown out the problem speaker.
Therefore, there is a need for an audio system that can monitor itself to ensure that its electrical components are working properly; and, in particular, to be able to report back that there may be a problem with a particular electrical component and what that problem may be. This way, a technician can determine the particular audio component that may be malfunctioning.